Nightclubs/Resident DJ
Failure conditions depending on the task. |reward = |unlockedby = |protagonists = GTA Online Protagonist |todo = }} Resident DJ is the Nightclub management app which can lead to a series of four Free Mode missions in Grand Theft Auto Online introduced as part of the GTA Online: After Hours update. Description After completing the initial setup of the player's club, access is provided to the management computers in the office and warehouse levels. DJ recruitment is required. From July 24 to July 31 2018, Solomun was the only DJ available. Typically, players are automatically sent to collect Solomun after a short cutscene once the nightclub setup is complete. After the first week, multiple DJs became available, so the player could chose which DJs to recruit using the management application. They may also receive a call from English Dave telling them about new DJs and allowing them to recruit the DJs on the spot if desired. Once DJs are recruited, the app allows the player to manage them. New DJs cost $100,000 to book, and switching back to a previously used DJ costs $10,000. DJ missions Solomun Lose the jet |reward = |unlockedby = |protagonists = GTA Online Protagonist |todo = Enter the vehicle. Collect Solomun from LSIA. Follow the jet. Go to the landing site. Take Solomun to Nightclub. }} Tony Prince sends the player and English Dave to LSIA to pick up Solomun who is due to arrive on a private jet. The pilot passes out just as the plane is approaching and Solomun takes the controls and crash-lands at Sandy Shores Airfield while the player chases the jet in Tony's Schafter V12. The player then drives back to the city with Solomun and Dave. Gallery ---- Tale of Us Stafford is destroyed. Vehicle transporter gets away |reward = |unlockedby = |protagonists = GTA Online Protagonists |todo = Go to the vehicle transporter. Shoot the hinges to lower the ramp. Shoot the secondary hinges to lower the upper ramp. Steal the Stafford. Lose the cops. Collect Tale Of Us from LSIA. Take Tale Of Us to Nightclub. }} English Dave says Tale Of Us have a rider which dictates they need to be picked up in an Enus Stafford which needs to be stolen off the back of a transporter trailer. If the player owns a Stafford, it cannot be used to pick up Tale of Us at LSIA, the mission requires the player to steal it off the transporter. The player shoots the lower hinges of the transporter to release firstly a Vapid Flash GT and then the upper hinges to release a RUNE Cheburek before the Stafford falls safely to the road and can be stolen. The player must then evade their wanted level before travelling to LSIA where Dave is waiting and they can collect the DJs and deliver them to their club. Gallery ---- Dixon TBC |reward = |unlockedby = |protagonists = GTA Online Protagonists |todo = Enter the vehicle. Collect Dixon from the Richman Hotel Take out the thief. Recover Dixon's bag. Return Dixon's bag to the Richman Hotel Take Dixon to Nightclub. }} English Dave says that he is picking up Dixon from The Richman Hotel and asks the player to collect them there using Tony Prince's Schafter V12. Upon arrival, Dave is agitated and reveals that someone has stolen Dixon's backpack containing his gear. The player must chase the thief and his accomplice who escape on a motorcycle. Once the thief is killed, the bag can be picked up and returned to the hotel where Dave is waiting with the DJ and the player can then deliver them both to their club. Gallery Dixon-GTAO-Thief-FFF.png|Dave's obvious agitation. Dixon-GTAO-Thief.png|The thief. Dixon-GTAO-Thief-GetHim.png|Get him! Dixon-GTAO-Thief-Takeout.png|The chase is on. Dixon-GTAO-Setup-MCThief.png|Fighting back. Dixon-GTAO-Setup-Recovery.png|Pick up the bag. ---- The Black Madonna TBC |reward = |unlockedby = |protagonists = GTA Online Protagonists |todo = Enter the vehicle. Go to the helipad. Enter the Cargobob. Collect the Black Madonna from the rave. Pick up the police car using the Cargobob. Lose the cops. Fly The Black Madonna back to the helipad. Drop the police car on to the helipad. Take The Black Madonna to Nightclub. }} English Dave explains that The Black Madonna is prone to "spontaneous acts of generosity" and is throwing a free rave in an underprivileged area and the LSPD have raided it. The player must travel from their nightclub to Puerto Del Sol helipad where Dave is waiting with a Jetsam Cargobob. The player flies to the location of the rave with Dave and finds Marea being loaded into the back of a squad car. The player airlifts the car containing the DJ and a single LSPD officer away from the scene and loses their wanted level and returns to the helipad. Upon landing, the LSPD officer attempts to arrest them but Marea knocks him out with a single punch and the trio return to the club. Gallery TheBlackMadonna-GTAO-Enter.png|Enter the Cargobob. TheBlackMadonna-GTAO-Collect.png|Collect the DJ. TheBlackMadonna-GTAO-Pickup.png|Picked up. TheBlackMadonna-GTAO-Madge etc.png|Dave addressing Marea. TheBlackMadonna-GTAO-Helipad.png|Return to the helipad after losing the cops. TheBlackMadonna-GTAO-Landed.png|Car back on terra firma. TheBlackMadonna-GTAO-Free.png|Still handcuffed. TheBlackMadonna-GTAO-Cop.png|LSPD intervention. TheBlackMadonna-GTAO-CopThis.png|Dealt with. TheBlackMadonna-GTAO-OneLove.png|One Love. TheBlackMadonna-GTAO-Return.png|Return to the club. ----